Kisses Don't Lie
by December'sRose
Summary: Show me how, tell me now: Should I stay or should I go? I'm caught between yes and no. Dasey one-shot


Title: Kisses Don't Lie

Rated T

Summary: Show me how, tell me now: Should I stay or should I go? I'm caught between yes and no. Dasey one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or Kisses Don't Lie by Rihanna

A/N: Well, here's another one of my Dasey one-shots. I need to keep practicing writing them so I can finally get my one-shots to the point where they're not at all in any way OOC. I don't know how well I did with keeping them sort of in character with this. (I have a feeling Derek is _way_ too OOC) Please let me know your opinion (good or bad) in a review! I need as much constructive criticism as I can get.

* * *

_So you see, you and me, we're getting close to the danger zone_

_Show me how; tell me now, should I stay or should I go?_

_I'm caught between yes and no_.

Kisses Don't Lie by Rihanna

* * *

He stared at her. She stared at him.

In the mirror, their reflections stared at each other.

They barely breathed. Silence was still. After a moment he kissed her. She kissed him back. As his tongue invaded her mouth she instinctively placed her arms around his neck, grasping her fingers onto his messy hair. A voice in the back of her head told her to stop.

She ignored it.

The kiss was everything he always imagined and more. It seemed surreal, holding her in his arms. A day dream come true.

Reality.

It came at her fast, impacting her so hard she felt dizzy. She realized what she was doing. She realized who she was kissing. The voice in the back of her mind screamed silently at her: STOP!

It had won; she obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, slightly breathless as she broke the kiss and pulled away. Casey too was a bit breathless as her eyes grew round in shock: _What had she just done?_

This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. Everyone was out that Friday night. Lizzie and Edwin went off someplace without mentioning where exactly while Nora and George were on a date accompanied by Marti. This was so their eldest kids wouldn't be subjected to baby sit that night. Emily had canceled the movie plans she and Casey made earlier that week due to the fact that Sheldon surprised her with a romantic dinner. Derek was off work that evening, claiming he had to relax the night before his hockey game the next day.

"We can't . . . I mean . . . it's just. . ." Casey stuttered, backing up against the bathroom door, terrified.

No, they weren't locked in again. In fact the reason why they were in the bathroom at the same time was out of pure accident: a quest to find the remote had led them there. Marti's new favorite game consisted of hiding reachable objects she'd find through out the house. The remote was very much forgotten at this point.

"Casey, of course we can!" Derek assured her, his voice confused. "Everyone's out; now's the perfect time . . ."

Casey shook her head no: this was all wrong! She was still getting over her break up with Max while Derek was recovering from his with Sally. The two had lasted almost as long as Kendra and Derek had, but came to an abrupt halt when they realized the relationship wasn't going anywhere and resorted back to friendship. Casey was still unsure how she ended up in this situation. Only twenty minutes earlier they had been in a full out insult war over the missing remote. Derek was the one who suggested the bathroom; Marti's hiding places were usually ones no one would suspect. They argued all the way up the stairs, they argued as they searched the bathroom, but then something was said:

"I've always loved you, Casey."

When Derek spoke those words after Casey had stated that he never loved her and never would Casey felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. All the insults she was planning on using against him . . . they seemed to evaporate. She felt lightheaded, wondering if he had really said what he had said.

And that was that. Everything didn't seem to make sense anymore after his confession.

"Case, what are you afraid of?" Derek asked gently, reaching out to grab her hand as she stood, frozen against the door. His hand felt warm, and Casey let him pull her forward only a little.

She was afraid of a lot of things. One, and this being her worst fear, was rejection. What would happen once everyone found out? Would Derek ditch her to save his precious rep? Two, her parents and George. She wasn't at all sure if they'd accept this new relationship or not. Three, herself. Was she doing the right thing? Was Derek her way of getting over Max? Did she really have the same feelings for him as Derek did for her?

It was just too much to take in at once.

"Casey, you don't need to be afraid." Derek assured her softly, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm here . . . I won't let anything happen."

They stood like that in silence, both thinking. Derek himself had not been expecting any of this to happen. He had realized that he couldn't let Casey think that about him . . . that he never loved her, that he didn't love her. His feelings for Casey had been growing as of late, replacing the ones he had felt for Sally a few months ago almost instantly. No hard feelings had come out of their relationship, in which Derek was glad. Sally was a good friend.

His situation with Casey had remained the same after the break up. They walked around, throwing insults at the other when necessary, fighting over stupid and pointless things. Derek hadn't been ready to let Casey know right after Sally; in fear she'd think he was using her as a rebound. In fear of rejection. He had to wait for the right moment.

Now was the right moment.

"It's just . . . weird, you know?" Casey admitted, mumbling against his chest. Derek smirked. "I think this falls more under the category 'Unexpected'."

Casey found herself smiling at this. "Yeah, who would of thought?" She murmured again, not leaving his protective hold as she smiled up at him. Derek returned the smile, his heart leaping slightly. "So, does that mean you're okay with um . . .us now?"

"Kind of," Casey told him honestly. There were still a few things she was worried about but being held by Derek (she was _still_ stunned by the way the events of that night turned) made her forget most of them. His hold was strong, protective; she felt as if she couldn't be harmed when with him. It was a nice feeling that Max never really showed her much of. Derek took her answer and leaned in to kiss her again.

She gladly responded figuring that her petty worries would soon be forgotten in due time. After all, kisses don't lie.

-Fin-

A/N: I just felt the need to post this up, I love the song and I couldn't resist writing a fic for it even if it didn't turn out as good as I hoped. Again, I'd appreciate any sort of constructive criticism. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
